My Little Avengers 2: The Return of Tirek
by merbirdgirl
Summary: The Avengers and the Elements are back, and now they're going to Equestria! Tirek and the monsters of Tartarus have escaped, and the Elements cannot battle them alone. Twilight calls on the Avengers for help, and the air isn't just filled with monsters... Love is beginning to blossom as well. Takes place after "Age of Ultron". Sorry it's so short!
1. A New Threat

**Hello, fellow bronies, pegasisters, and Marvel fans! Thanks for all the support in the last story! As promised, here's the next one! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Twilight galloped towards Zecora's place and took in the surroundings of the Everfree Forest. She loved coming over to the zebra's hut to visit, and loved to help Zecora make various cures for the many illnesses that would take Ponyville from time to time. However, Zecora had called her because something terrible was happening in the Everfree Forest.

She galloped into the hut and said, "Zecora, what's wrong?"

Zecora looked up and said, "The forest is gaining more dangers untold. Something big is about to unfold. A breakout in Tartarus, there has been. I have only recently seen."

Zecora gave Twilight a look, and Twilight knew that a breakout from Tartarus meant two things: Tirek would return with many enemies of Equestria, and that the Elements would need more help.

The Avengers needed to come to Equestria.

* * *

The portal in the rec room of the Avengers tower began glowing and vibrating, gaining the attention of the only Avenger in the tower at the time: Thor. He stuck his head through the portal and saw Princess Twilight Sparkle standing in front of him, but looking like the alicorn that she had described to him in her previous visit to the human world.

"Princess Twilight, what seems to be the problem?" Thor asked, worried.

"There has been a breakout in Tartarus. Many of the enemies of Harmony are returning to Equestria, and the Elements here cannot do it on their own. We need your guys' help," Twilight briefly explained to the Asgardian.

"I will notify the rest of the Avengers," Thor briefly replied, and went back to do just that.

Good thing that they would have help.

* * *

"Wait, we have to go to Equestria?!" Tony Stark exclaimed in disbelief.

"That would be correct, Man of Iron," Thor replied. "I got the notice from Princess Twilight Sparkle herself."

Steve and Natasha smiled, and Steve said, "Then let's suit up. We promised Twilight that we'd help, and that promise must be kept. Avengers, assemble!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! There will be more to come, and I look forward to the reviews!**

 **Please be completely honest, and I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There was a review in the last story that was a little less than constructive as it was scathing. Please refrain from these kinds of criticism if you do have any. I'm still new, and I also am writing a book at the moment.  
**

 **Also, as I am writing a book, I need some help with my editing. Therefore, I need a beta reader. I don't have a lot of expectations, but here's a list of things I'm looking for in a beta:**

 **-must be flexible, as I can be away from a desktop or laptop for a long time between stories.**

 **-must be able to give constructive criticism. See above for why.**

 **If you would like to apply, please send me an email at elizabethcurban (at sign) gmail .com**

 **Please eliminate spaces for the right email. Stupid saver won't let me do the at sign or do this without spaces.  
**

 **See you later, everybody!**


	2. The Arrival

**Hello, everypony! Sorry for the super late update! I haven't been in Fanfiction on a computer for some time (I've been using my phone), and I need to catch up on a lot of stuff! Also, I am starting school next week! Senior year! WHOOOHOO!  
**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Twilight and the Mane 6 gathered around the portal, waiting for the arrival of the Avengers. Twilight paced anxiously, Pinkie Pie blew balloons, Applejack fidgeted, Rainbow Dash flew in circles, Fluttershy stroked Angel (her pet bunny) in worry, and Rarity brushed her mane and tail again and again to hide her own worry.

Just then, the portal surface rippled, and one by one the Avengers came through, led by Thor, who appeared as a red alicorn with a long gold mane and tail, blue eyes, Mjollnir on his back and Cutie Mark, and a golden helmet on his head. Tony followed him as a yellow unicorn with a short dark brown mane and tail, brown eyes, the arc reactor as his Cutie Mark, and two bracelets on his hooves (just in case he needed to call up his suit). Steve came next, a blue earth pony with a red-and-white mane and tail, his shield on his back and as his Cutie Mark, and cyan eyes. Black Widow came after, a black pegasus with a red mane and tail, green eyes, a red hourglass as her Cutie Mark, and her bullet-filled bracelets on her hooves. Hulk followed her, big and green as ever, a pegasus with a black mane and tail, black eyes, a fist banging something as his Cutie Mark, and purple shorts covering his rump. Hawkeye barreled in after, an earth pony with his arrows strapped to his back, light blue eyes, a brown coat of fur, dark brown mane and tail, and a bow and arrow as his Cutie Mark.

"Greetings, Princess Twilight," Thor greeted as he attempted to trot and bow towards her.

"Whassup, Princess?" Hawkeye said with a wave.

Natasha and Steve merely waved, trying to keep balance in their new pony bodies. Hulk grunted in greeting, and Tony smiled kindly.

"Hello, Avengers," Twilight said in greeting. "No need to call me Princess. Besides, I called you here because we need your help. Equestria is being invaded by the monsters of Tartarus, led by the magic-consuming Tirek. The other girls and I were able to stop Tirek last time, but very barely and with the help of the Tree of Harmony. This time, we are truly overwhelmed and need your help to stop Tirek and his army of monsters."

"If you can help us learn how to control our pony bodies, then we can definitely help you," Natasha said, keeping her mind in the present situation, and Twilight saw why. None of the Avengers could easily stand, save Thor, and they were having trouble standing up.

"We can definitely do that," Twilight said, the Mane 6 nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this latest chapter! Please review! Remember, I'm still looking for a beta reader!  
**

 **Seriously, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, then please put them in the reviews! I'll pm you the replies as soon as possible!**


	3. Training

**Hello, everypony! So glad I was able to get some more chapters in before school! Wish me luck!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

"Again!" Rainbow Dash said to Hulk, her Avenger counterpart of the Element of Loyalty. She was trying to teach him to run and fly like a pegasus, but was having some difficulties with the big green stallion. His wings were smaller than the average pegasus's wings, but nevertheless he learned how to fly a little off the ground. Now Rainbow was trying to get him farther off the ground, just in case the monsters would try to hit him from above.

* * *

Fluttershy was gentler with her counterpart, Black Widow, and was getting good results as well. Natasha had taken to flying immediately. She proved to be almost as much a natural as Rainbow. She was now trying to figure out how to combine that ability with her battle techniques.

* * *

Rarity was still trying to teach Tony how to use and control his unicorn magic to no avail. Tony, as a man of science in his world, was not so keen on learning something unscientific. However, he gave in to learning simple telekinesis spells, and that was just the inch that he needed to give. He was soon able to do a variety of spells that it had taken some unicorns years to perfect (because he's that badass).

Tony looked at Rarity while she designed another dress for her spring line, and something fluttered like a pegasus's wings in his heart. He shook it off, passing it off as nonsense.

* * *

Hawkeye and Pinkie Pie were easily having fun together practicing his skills. Clint was quick to learn to expect everything from Pinkie, and was constantly on guard while laughing the whole time.

* * *

Applejack and Steve easily hit it off, and Steve was soon helping Applejack on the apple farm her family lived and worked at to keep up for the upcoming battle against Tirek and his monsters. Something about that kept his mind clear and focused, and after a while remembered his old friend, Bucky Barnes, recently turned Winter Soldier. A shadow came over his face, and Applejack noticed this and stopped apple bucking to come over to ask him about it.

"Hey, sugarcube, what's going on?" Applejack asked kindly. "Your face looks darker than a stormy winter night."

"Oh, hey Applejack," Steve said with a somber tone. "I'm just thinking about an old friend who I used to know back in the war, before I was frozen."

"That's right, Twilight did mention that when she came back from your dimension. Hey, it's hard knowing that you are passing from an old friendship to a new one, but you will always find that if your new friends are true, then they will help you be like your old self again. That happened to a few of the girls before Tirek came the first time, and even before Twilight became a Princess of Equestria. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Thank you, Applejack. I needed to hear that." Steve gave Applejack a hug, and she returned it. They held it for a small bit until they heard a little voice say "AAAWWW!"

"Applebloom, will you get back to work?" Applejack admonished her, pulling away from Steve.

"Applejack and the new pony, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Applebloom kept hounding, then ran off, chased by a very angry and blushing Applejack.

* * *

Thor and Twilight trained together, too. They were always on guard, and occasionally looked out for any approaching hoarde of monsters.

The next day they finally came with Tirek at the front.

* * *

 **Hoped everypony loved this next chapter of the story! I'm starting school tomorrow, so I'm going to post as many chapters as I can today!  
**

 **I'm still looking for a beta reader, so please email me! Information in first chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Attack

**Hello, everypony! Man, it's been a long while since I've had an update!**

 **Well, I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The monsters ranged from Changelings to Minotaurs to any sort of abomination of nature. Even Hulk was shocked at the hideousness and monstrosity of the various invaders. Twilight was happy to see that everyone was ready to battle, and gave the battle cry: "For Equestria!"

Captain America added his: "And for Earth!"

Thor added, "And for Asgard!"

Of course, Tirek went straight for the Mane 6, but the Avengers went for him too. Twilight led the girls to form a bond of the Elements of Harmony, and a rainbow shot out to Tirek. He could not absorb the magic, and was knocked back onto a hill nearby, making a huge dent in the otherwise smooth slope.

Captain America assigned Avengers to contain the creatures as best they could, but there were simply too many. For every monster taken down, three more took their place. Twilight was not happy, and knew that she needed the Elements' help, but everyone needed to be together to make a bond of the Elements of Harmony from both sides of the mirror. There was only five more days until the mirror closed, but Twilight and the Avengers did not want the monsters to cross to the other side. It had been bad enough when Loki tried to take over Earth, and when Ultron tried to destroy the human species. This would be far worse, as on the other side the possibilities for chaos to be wrought was impossibly large. This caused the two groups to regroup at the castle where the mirror now resided: Twilight's castle given to her by the Tree of Harmony. The beautiful chandelier that hung in the main hall glittered as it swayed from the oncoming attacks that came, wave after wave.

Twilight and the Avengers gathered in this very hall to discuss battle tactics.

"This remind you guys of when Ultron tried to make that city fall to Earth to destroy all life on it?" Steve asked the Avengers, all of them nodding and saying their acknowledgement of the event. "This is like it. If Tirek gets to this portal, it's game over. There would be no way to protect Earth, and we could never contain it. We can't even use an atomic bomb on the other side this time, like with Loki in New York. There are pony citizens of this kingdom of Equestria, and we cannot harm them directly. We must protect them."

"What did you guys do with Ultron?" Twilight asked them, with questioning looks on the Mane 6's faces asking the same question.

"We hit every copy that we could so that they would not touch a pillar that would make an entire city fall to Earth and destroy it utterly," Thor said. "We must do that with every monster that makes its way to the castle."

"We can make an Elemental bond to help," Twilight suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Princess," Tony said, "but how are we supposed to do it?"

"We're all together now, so everyone bond with your Elemental partner!" Twilight called out as she grabbed hooves with Thor.

Everyone else followed suit as a bond formed between each Element of Harmony. Everyone then put their held hooves to the center of the room, causing them to send a ray of light towards the centerpoint. The ray expanded as more power was lent to it, and it soon enveloped all the ponies gathered. The girls grew rainbows in their manes, tails, and wings if they had them. The Avengers could only look on in awe as the group of 12 began to float. They didn't see the ray growing larger and larger to envelop all of Ponyville, and eventually the entire surrounding area. Tirek howled in pain as he and his army were beat back towards Tartarus. Once all in the hoard were safely secured, the ray diminished, and the group of friends floated back down to the ground.

"What has just happened?" Thor asked in awe as the ponies all headed outside.

"I think that we just defeated Tirek," Twilight said as the ponies of Ponyville were celebrating.

The Avengers looked on in awe, and they all felt some form of gratitude towards the Mane 6, knowing that without Twilight they might not have succeeded in their mission.

"Well, since that crisis has been averted, I think that it's time for a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped up and down in joy.

"I hope you would like to stay," Twilight said in invitation to the Avengers. "It's almost Hearts and Hooves Day, and I am hoping that you would like to celebrate it with us, along with our victory."

Speaking for all the Avengers, Steve said, "We'd be delighted to."

* * *

 **Well, I hope that was good for y'all! Please review! I love them to death!  
**


	5. Hearts and Hooves Day

**Hello, everypony! Man, I haven't updated since before Christmas! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the Mane 6 prepared themselves for the special day, the Avengers were getting ready as well. Rarity had volunteered to make them special outfits for the occasion, and at the moment was sizing them for their outfits.

"Well, this is a little tedious," said Bruce Banner, who had come out from the Hulk just for the occasion. He now looked like a white Pegasus stallion with brown hair, and he had a red cross for his Cutie Mark. Rarity had not prepared for this, but some help from the other Avengers was greatly appreciated by the fashion-minded unicorn.

"Well, I have to get your right measurements if I am to make your suit correctly," Rarity explained as she took measurements from the confused Pegasus.

Bruce accepted and patiently waited for Rarity to finish her work.

* * *

The next day was Hearts and Hooves day, and the whole group of 12 were ready for the fun to begin. Pinkie Pie had already called dibs on Hawkeye, and was currently taking him to a Ponyville version of a laser tag tournament. Tony was gathering up strength to ask Rarity to dinner, and Twilight was spending the day with Thor, Black Widow, and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash and Bruce were having races in the sky, and Bruce was a better flyer than Hulk. Applejack and Steve were spending a simple day at the farm with Applejack's family. The whole group was planning on getting back at the castle for dinner, prepared by Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, and Dischord, a chaos creature that never ceased to make their days fun and interesting.

* * *

As the day came to a close, the Avengers gathered back at the portal to say goodbye to the Mane 6 until their next adventure together.

"We will miss you, Avengers," Rarity said as she gave Tony a hug.

"We shall miss you as well, ponies," Thor replied.

One by one, the friends said goodbye as the Avengers slowly went back through the portal. The Mane 6 watched as the portal shimmered and closed after the last Avenger.

"We will see them again, ponies," Twilight reassured her friends. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **OHMYGOSH! So awesome! Sorry this story's so short! Please review and stay tuned for a new installment of "My Little Avengers"!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everypony! I just got a new story up in the next installment of My Little Avengers! It's called "My Little Avengers 3: Changeling Times".**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
